


Sharing is Caring

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [19]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Also im back, I Tried, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sorry Not Sorry, can you imagine wrench wearing Marcus' clothes?, i can and cant, i mean they are naked before sharing clothes so, no one missed me, ok done being weird, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: Honestly, in Marcus' opinion, it was all a late morning misunderstanding of- annd there goes Wrench. Again."Woo! I feel so free and hipster-," he gasps as his mask flashes a '0 0' before he spins to face the hacker, "Quick, M! Ask me something hipster!""No- that's not how it works-"Honestly, just a simple misunderstanding.





	Sharing is Caring

Marcus and Wrench had this...relationship thing goin' on for ages now, they had kissed, fought and made up in due time,  _and wrench still wouldn't admit he liked calling it a relationship cause fuck the government!,_ and now they had crossed the finale hurdle.

No, not marriage, duh. 

Sex. Wrench'll say it loud and proud, if you asked him.

\---------------------------

Marcus' woke up to the sun blaring into his eyes: his bladder screamed at him to pee, his arm was numb from where he had slept on it and his legs were aching to be moved from the embrace of the anarchist's own legs. He would deny he was a cuddler, Marcus was sure of it. Anyway, time to get up: he untangled their legs before going about his morning routine, taking a leak before anything else and then padding back to his bed to check his phone.

_They're dead. So dead._

A  **lot** of texts and calls fron Sitara, Ray and Josh. 

Marcus whistled lowly before blindly reaching for clothes that were scattered on the floor leading to the bed, making a noise of victory when his hand clasped a fabric. "Wrench? Hey, Wrench?~" he sang in an almost sing song voice before the anarchist stirred, grumbling with what sounded like a ' _fuck off, M'_ leaving Marcus to snort as he finished pulling on his clothes and walking to his kitchen. "Seriously, Wrench, get up and dressed Sitara is going to kill us if we don't answer her calls man."

"yeah, yeah," Marcus had to chuckle at the gruff voice, listening as he heard the sheets rustle, clattering as Wrench reached for his mask, the telltale signs of the toilet being used before- quiet?.

"Wrench? Is something-," the hacker walked back to see the anarchist standing with his back to him, wearing something familiar, "Wrench are those my?-" he had never seen the punk turn around so quick in his life.

\---------------------------

Honestly, in Marcus' opinion, it was all a late morning misunderstanding of- annd there goes Wrench. _Again_.

"Woo! I feel so free and hipster-," he gasps as his mask flashes a '0 0' before he spins to face the hacker, "Quick, M! Ask me something hipster!"

"No- that's not how it works-"

Honestly, just a simple misunderstanding. He had to chuckle at how the punk was reacting to seeing their clothes switched, his mask displaying '0 0' constantly as he posed around the bedroom in various poses. "How are you not sore, is the real question?"

 Wrench looked at Marcus, his mask flashing to a '~ ^' as he looked at him, his own phone ringing on the nightstand before he picked it up. "Heyyyyy, Sitara, long time so speak- yeah, yeah we know trust me- yes  **we-** oh, ok," he took the phone away from his head before looking at Marcus. "Sitara says hey," before putting it back to his head. "Ohh Sitara i have got photos  _for you,_ you'll love em, honestly" Marcus had time to wonder when Wrench had become so cheery before the phone was being angled at Marcus quickly and then Wrench was making giddy noises.

"Mhhhm, ok bye- I don't give a fuck- Ok, what are you, my mother?" and with that he ended the phone call. "She said to- hurry the fuck up, we've got codes to bust."

 "After we change," Marcus snorted before raising an eyebrow as Wrench walked to the door. "Wrench?"

"What?," Wrench shrugged as he countered the question. "We're driving, aint we? and on the plus side," his masked switched to '~ ^' as Marcus groaned.

"Don't-"

"Sharing is caring," at Marcus running a hand down his face, Wrench opened the door and flashed a pose. 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I should just get my laptop fixed ASAP but money and time.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy this anyway!


End file.
